


u are gonna regretti this in the morning

by pengo_o



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Animal Crossing - Freeform, Beware, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Swear A Lot, It's all fluff, Lighthearted, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform, Nostalgia, Sleepy bois, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and a fair bit of waffle bc it's me what do u expect, nostalgia fest, resetti is a wally, so if you're 9 don't read this pls, soft, sorry - Freeform, u kinda feel bad for the guy sometimes u kno?, video games - Freeform, wild world will always have a place in my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengo_o/pseuds/pengo_o
Summary: hansol stays up too late on his old school classic ds playing animal crossing bc he got nostalgic and seungkwan is less than pleased





	u are gonna regretti this in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> wooooosh hello beb i hope u enjoy this absolute trash lmao it took me like an hour so don’t yell at me bc it’s bad please ok thanks<3 i just found my old ds and i was like SYRTUYHIolGIYGHIpuw7r8oeuwj so this was born, you're welcome. also sorry in advance for typos and spelling errors i’m tired ok leave me alone
> 
> disclaimer: these people are real and nothing to do with me so calm ur farm

the dorm is usually full of noise: chan’s dance music or mingyu’s chaotic yelling… gee, sometimes it’s even junhui with his dramas that he insists to be on full volume at stupid o’clock. it “enhances the experience”, he says.

but tonight, there’s nothing. or at least, it sounds like there’s nothing. but not now, because it looks like hansol is the only one awake. he’s sprawled out on the couch on his front in a bundle of blankets and cushions playing animal crossing on his ancient ds. 

seriously, it is ancient.

he must have got it… when, his 12th birthday?

he forgot he still had it until he was trying to tidy up his room this evening, and he just so happened to come across it underneath his bed among a bunch of random crap that he forgot even existed (e.g. a really old wolf hat that some shitfaced drunkie gave him at a music festival when he was fourteen.)

hansol was surprised that it still worked! but holy guacamole was he glad, because he’s been practically glued to it all night.

it’s currently 1:23am, and he doesn’t plan on putting the device down any time soon.

he has a _lot_ of catching up to do.

bear it in mind, this is not this weird “new leaf” bullshit. no, it’s wild world (the best edition, of course.)

whether it’s being annoyed at phyllis, getting frustrated at his desperate attempts to shoot pete the pelican down from the sky or annoying the able sisters, there’s always something to do on this game. he forgot how much he missed it until he turned it on and the music just sent him into a wave of nostalgia.

but right now, he’s currently getting scolded by resetti. 

of course hansol was dumb enough to not save it before he took a brief toliet break, in which the device ran out of charge and promptly shut off before he could do anything. because now, he’s paying the price.

“hansolie…”, 

hansol doesn’t even need to turn around to know exactly who it is.

“come back to bed”, seungkwan whines, his voice hoarse and husky with sleep.

hansol smiles softly, “because you can’t sleep without me?”, he teases gently, a teasing grin threatening to make its way onto his face.

seungkwan pouts for a moment, clearly not liking the teasing, but then seems to realise that there’s no point in denying it, because the boy just sighs and says “...yes”.

hansol feels almost guilty at this point. 

he never thought he’d actually be in a position where he’s torn between having an argument with a shitface mole that likes sticking his huge ass nose into everyone’s business that also happens to be immortal and cuddling with his boyfriend.

well, as resetti once said, if you’re gonna quit, you’ve gotta save first.

he also said to “use your head, punk! it’s even written in the manual!”.

so, hansol finally comes to the conclusion that he would rather cuddle with his boyfriend than argue with some rude ass, bedraggled mole.

poor thing, he probably doesn’t get paid enough for this.

ahh, so _that’s_ why he’s always so grouchy!

hansol puts the ds to one side, on the sofa arm, and holds out his arms. “come here”, he calls.

without much hesitation, seungkwan comes bouncing towards hansol.

bouncing, yes. and yes, it’s an odd way to describe it, but frankly? it’s the only way.

seungkwan practically falls into hansol’s arms. and when he finally settles, he’s literally wrapped around the younger and he’s clinging on for dear life as if they hadn’t seen each other in six months. hansol would peck his cheek, having suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to do so, but he can’t because of the position they’re in. he’d have to be some sort of crazy contortionist to kiss seungkwan from this angle. shit, he’d probably break his back.

it’s weird, but it’s weirdly comfortable at the same time.

hansol reaches over to the sofa arm to grab his ds back so that he can finish arguing with this bearded lard hogger of a mole, save the game and sleep, suddenly overcome with a wave of fatigue.

but as soon as he gets it in his grasp, seungkwan grabs it and snaps it shut, and proceeds to throw it _not so gently_ on the floor. hansol is speechless for a short moment.

thank the heavens above that there’s a carpet on that floor, because hansol would have some sort of fit if that ds broke.

but resetti can wait, right? he probably has is own problems down below. shit, he probably does the plumbing, the poor guy.

hansol reaches to wrap his arms around seungkwan, and although it’s an awkward position, it’s comfortable, and it’s perfect for both of them right now.

his boyfriend has somehow moved enough to be able to rest his head on hansol’s chest, and he’s nestled right in to his collarbone, inhaling the sweet scent of cologne and (probably) sweat. but of course, seungkwan couldn’t give two shits because it’s his boyfriend.

hansol finds himself staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, and he doesn’t even realise that seungkwan has drifted off to sleep until he hears the soft little snores. 

he can’t help but run his hand through the older’s hair as he slept, enjoying the soft feel of it against his fingers. hansol can’t really explain why, but he enjoys watching his boyfriend sleep. it isn’t creepy at all, it’s just that the little rises and falls of the boy’s chest is comforting to him, somehow.

he wants to scoff at how ridiculously cheesy he sounds right now. ha, imagine being so head over heels in love with someone that you even find their breathing pattern attractive. 

now... hansol doesn’t want to burst the bubble or anything, but he should probably move. this couch isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, and judging by the positions they’re both in, they are both going to wake up with sore backs and necks.

but with twenty pounds of boyfriend on top of him as well as sleep weighing him down, he somewhat doesn’t think that they are going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

eventually, after about ten minutes of just listening to seungkwan’s light breathing, hansol starts to drift off too.

not before he leans over slightly to plant a short kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, though.

they’re going to regretti the shit out of this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhahahahhhhhahahhahahahhahahahahaahahahahahahhahahahahaha i'm so funny
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> end me
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> s
> 
> p
> 
> a
> 
> c
> 
> e
> 
> leave a kudo or resetti will come and yell at you for forgetting


End file.
